Gib ihn mir zurück
by Amunet
Summary: Harry X Draco Slash Draco wird von Harry etwas für ihn sehr Wichtiges gestohlen. Deprimiert sitzt er auf dem Astronomieturm und denkt über das Ereignis nach, als Potter plötzlich im Türrahmen steht. Den Umstand nutzend, alleine mit dem Goldjungen zu sein,


Autor: Amunet

Titel: Gib ihn mir zurück

Kategorie: Kurzgeschichte (ABGESCHLOSSEN)

Story: Draco wird von Harry etwas für ihn sehr Wichtiges gestohlen. Deprimiert sitzt er auf dem Astronomieturm und denkt über das Ereignis nach, als Potter plötzlich im Türrahmen steht. Den Umstand nutzend, alleine mit dem Goldjungen zu sein, fordert der Slytherin zurück was ihm gehörte.

Paaring: Harry X Draco

Warnung: Slash oder Yaoi (Liebe zwischen Jungs) und diesmal wird es - ihr werdet es kaum glauben - KEINE Sexszene geben. Fragt mich nicht, wie ich das fertig gebracht habe, wo ich doch so gerne Lemons schreibe... **über sich selbst erstaunt ist**

_Gib ihn mir zurück_

Die Sonne, als Bote eines weiteren vergangen Tages, ging gerade am Horizont unter. Das leuchtende Rot-orange vermischte sich mit den Schatten, welche die Nacht heraufbeschwor. Vögel flatterten auf dem Weg zu ihrer Ruhestätte über den farbenfrohen Himmel, um gleich darauf im Dickicht des verbotenen Waldes zu verschwinden und vereinzelte Schüler huschten noch schnell in das Innere des Schlosses. Bald würde das alltägliche Abendmahl beginnen, doch der Person, die melancholisch gestimmt auf der höchsten Spitze des monumentalen Bauwerks (dem Astronomieturm) saß, war dies egal. Er hatte keinen Hunger, konnte schon seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig essen. Immer wieder ging ihm dieses eine Erlebnis durch den Kopf. Wie konnte ihm, ausgerechnet ihm, so etwas passieren? Seine Ahnungslosigkeit brachte er mit einem unwillkürlichen Kopfschütteln zum Ausdruck. Ein Seufzen, das kaum mehr als ein Wimmern war, glitt ihm über seine, vom darauf herumkauen stark geröteten Lippen.

„Verfluchter Potter", Dracos Fluch war ein leises Flüstern. Hätte ihn jemand gehört, so hatte dieser keinen Groll und keinen Hass in seiner Stimme gefunden, sondern nur Sehnsucht, Kummer und Verwirrung. Ganze acht Tage war es her dass ihm etwas geraubt worden war, von dem er nie gedacht hätte, dass es ihm ein Gryffindor, geschweige denn sein größter Feind, stehlen würde. Harry Potter, strahlender Held der Zaubererwelt, hatte ihm, Draco Malfoy seinen ersten Kuss geraubt.

**oooOOOooo**

Alles hatte mit einem gewöhnlichen Streit der beiden Heranwachsenden angefangen. Oh, Draco erinnerte sich nicht mehr an jedes der gewechselten Worte. Sein Erinnerungsvermögen war wohl aufgrund des Kusses etwas lückenhaft, und für ihn, der über ein photografisches Gedächtnis verfügte (sehr praktisch im Unterricht), war dies eine absolute Ausnahmesituation. Sie waren alleine in Madam Pince Reich gewesen. Eine seltsame Fügung des Schicksals hatte vor acht Tagen zu diesem unverhofften und ungewollten Treffen geführt. Draco, welcher gerade im Begriff gewesen war, für Professor Snape ein Buch aus der Bibliothek zu holen und Harry, der - für ihn sehr untypisch - ebenfalls ein Buch holen wollte, waren schon am Eingang der Bibliothek aufeinander gestoßen.

„Potter."

„Malfoy."

Ihre Blicke und Tonlagen waren eindeutig gewesen. Funken hatten in der Luft geknistert und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen, bis sich ihre elektrische Spannung wieder in Beschimpfungen und Flüchen niederlassen würde.

Erst zwei Wochen davor waren sowohl Draco als auch Harry mit mittelschweren Verletzungen in der Krankenstation gelandet, worüber Madam Pomfrey sehr, sehr ungehalten gewesen war. Immerhin hatten die Beiden seit Beginn des 6. Schuljahres es fast alle sechs Wochen in ihre Behandlung geschafft.

Draco hatte damals am Kings Cross Bahnhof bereits bemerkt, dass Harry sich verändert hatte. Sofort hatte er vermutet, dass es am Tod von dessen Paten lag, doch bis zum heutigen Tage war es nur eine Vermutung, nicht mehr und an seinem Verhalten gegenüber dem Gryffindor hatte es auch nicht viel geändert - im Gegenteil. Ihre törichten Schulstreiche und Schulrivalitäten, die mitunter damals schon recht boshaft gewesen waren, waren nun unaufhaltsam zu einem waschechten Kleinkrieg geraten. Draco versuchte seit jenem Tag Harry für die Inhaftierung seines Vaters zu demütigen und zu verletzen und Harry seinerseits gab entsprechendes Kontra, was bedeutete, dass die Zwei sich ständig angifteten.

Die Situation in der Bibliothek war eskaliert, als der Schwarzhaarige das gleiche Buch für seine Hausaufgaben benötigt hatte, welches Draco seinem Lehrer hätte besorgen sollen.

Dieses Mal hatten sie keine Zauberstäbe genommen. Draco wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was er alles in seiner typischen Art zu Potter gesagt hatte, doch ein Wort folgte dem anderen und plötzlich hatte er sich die Wange gehalten, da Harry ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpasst hatte. Dem Umstand dankend, dass die Bücherei zu dieser späten Stunde leer war, hatte Draco wider seiner Natur zurückgeschlagen. Hundertstel Sekunden lang hatten smaragdgrüne Augen in eis-graue gestarrt und dann hatten beide Jungen gleichzeitig zugepackt. Abwechselnd waren sie hart an die Bucherregale gedonnert.

Ihnen war es egal gewesen, dass Bücher zu Boden fielen, dass sie auf den literarischen Kostbarkeiten herumtrampelten und dass Madam Pince sie für diesen Frevel köpfen würde - es zählte nur noch der Wille, sein Gegenüber zu verletzen. Und das hatten sie auch zu genüge getan.

Irgendwann waren sie auf den losgelösten Blättern ausgerutscht. Instinktiv hatten sich Draco und Harry Halt suchend aneinander gekrallt, aber dennoch ihr Gleichgewicht verloren und mit einem lauten Rumps, hatten sie sich auf dem Teppichboden wieder gefunden.

Schmerzvoll hatte Draco, der dummerweise unter Potter gelandet war, aufgestöhnt. Während des Aufpralls hatte er sich seinen Kopf angestoßen und auch Harrys Gewicht - obwohl für einen Jungen ziemlich gering - hatten dem schmächtigen Schönling zu schaffen gemacht.

„Potter steh auf!" Trotz schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht, hatte der Slytherin nichts von seinem arroganten, befehlenden Tonfall verloren.

„Vergiss es. Ich liege hier sehr bequem." Sprachlos hatte Draco seine Augen aufgerissen und in das grinsende Gesicht seines Kontrahenten geblickt. Kurz hatte realisiert, dass das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen schon die ersten bläulichen Verfärbungen annahm und dass dessen Nase blutete.

„Du spinnst doch wohl und jetzt geh runter von mir!" Mit einer Bewegung seines Oberkörpers hatte Draco seiner Aufforderung Nachdruck gegeben, hatte allerdings nicht viel ausrichten können, da er komplett zwischen seinem Feind und dem Fußboden eingeklemmt war.

„Potter mach schon. Du bist nicht gerade leicht." Mittlerweile hatte Draco fast gedrängelt. Er hatte sich gefragt, weshalb der Gryffindor nicht aufstand und ob ihm dieses absurde Spiel vielleicht Spaß machte. Draco jedenfalls hatte sich angeekelt gefühlt. Ausgerechnet der Junge, der ihn schon seit Jahren mit seiner bloßen Existenz gegeißelt hatte, musste auf ihm liegen, seinen festen jungen Körper an den seinen pressen.

„Ich weiß nicht Malfoy, mir gefällt es hier wirklich gut." Fassungslos hatte Draco in Harrys Augen gestarrt. Draco hatte nicht glauben können, was da geschah. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er eine Gehirnerschütterung hatte und vor sich hin fantasierte. Es gab zu jenem Zeitpunkt für ihn keine andere Möglichkeit, es sei denn, er wäre bereits tot und in seiner persönlichen Hölle gelandet. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte der 16-jährige um Worte ringen müssen, seine sonst so lose Zunge hatte ihm den Gehorsam verweigert.

„Blutest du?" Draco war zusammen gezuckt, als Harry in sein Haar gegriffen und einige Strähnen beiseite geschoben hatte. Um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen, hatte Harry sein Gewicht verlagert und sich ein Stücken an Dracos Körper hochgeschoben. Für einen Moment hatte Dracos Herzschlag ausgesetzt. Die Reibung, die Harry verursacht hatte, hatte unerwartete, wohlige Schauer durch seinen Leib laufen gelassen. Draco war fassungslos vom Verrat seines Körpers gewesen. Er wusste, er dürfte nicht so empfinden, immerhin war das Potter!

„Nein da ist nichts." Der Schwarzhaarige war dem Slytherin so nah gewesen, dass Harrys Atem Dracos Gesicht angenehm warm gestreift hatte. Unwillig hatte dieser bemerkt, dass er immer noch nicht in der Lage war, die vorübergehende Erstarrung seines Körpers und seines Geistes zu lösen. Die tiefgrünen Augen mit den langen, schwarzen Wimpern hatten verursacht, dass Draco sich ganz anders gefühlt hatte. Seine Wut auf Potter hatte sich in ein nervöses Magenflattern verwandelt.

„Aber deine Lippe blutet, Draco", hatte Harry rau gehaucht, „Komm ich mach es dir weg." Draco, welcher sich vor lauter Anspannung nicht zu atmen getraut hatte, hatte nicht verhindern können, dass Harry die wenigen Zentimeter zu seinen Lippen überwand.

Der Kuss war unglaublich zart gewesen. Eine federleichte Liebkosung und dennoch prickelnd. Draco, der von dem ganzen Geschehen überrumpelt gewesen war - denn schließlich hatte er noch niemals zuvor jemanden wirklich geküsst - hatte sich nicht gewehrt und seine Augen ebenso wie Harry geschlossen. Das stille Einvernehmen zwischen ihnen hatte Harry veranlasst, seine Lippen fester auf Dracos zu pressen. Er hatte den Kuss verstärkt, nur um ihn gleich drauf wieder zu lockern. Seine Zunge war hervor geglitten, hatte um Einlass gebettelt und Draco hatte erschrocken und neugierig, da fremdartige Gefühle ihn durchströmten, seinen Mund einen Spalt geöffnet. Es war merkwürdig gewesen, Harry einzulassen, aber auch faszinierend. Von Instinkten getrieben, hatte Draco das Zungenspiel zaghaft und schüchtern erwidert. Er hatte die Art und Weise, wie sich ihre samtenen Zungen berührten und wie Harry ihn leicht neckte, genossen und! versucht den Kuss genauso gefühlvoll zu erwidern. Wollig hatte er aufgeseufzt.

„Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?"

Dieser Satz hatte die Ernüchterung für Draco gebracht. Er hatte sich gerade von Harry Potter, seinem größten Feind küssen lassen! Mit einer Kraft, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte, hatte er Harry von sich herunter gestoßen und war verstört und ohne nochmals einen Blick auf den Anderen zu werfen, aus dem Raum gerannt. Seine Beine hatten ihn in rasender Geschwindigkeit ins Kellergewölbe getragen. Die fragenden Gesichter seiner Hauskameraden im Gemeinschaftsraum waren ihm entgangen, er stürmte einfach an ihnen vorbei in sein eigenes Zimmer (seinem Vater sei Dank). Die Tür hatte laut geknallt, als er sie mit voller Wucht zugepfeffert hatte.

Nachdem sich die Verwirrung wieder gelegt hatte, war der Zorn mit voller Kraft zurückgekommen. Und wie zornig Draco gewesen war. Er hatte Harry verwünscht und sich herbeigesehnt, den Gryffindor für diese Schmach zu bestrafen. Draco hatte sich wahnsinnig darüber geärgert, dass ihm dieser eine Kuss - so sehr er hasste, es zu zugeben - gefallen hatte. Er fragte sich, weshalb Potter ihn überhaupt geküsst hatte, waren sie nicht gerade dabei gewesen sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen? Dann die unnötige Feststellung, dass Harry nach Erdbeeren geschmeckt hatte, nach Erdbeeren und nach mehr. Auch dieser Gedanke hatte nicht dazu beigetragen, dass sich Dracos Laune besserte - im Gegenteil. Das Eingeständnis sich nochmals von Harry küssen lassen zu wollen, machte ihn wütender als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Harry Potter! Rache!

Draco hatte Rache gewollt, doch als er eine Nacht darüber geschlafen hatte, war die Depression gekommen. Sein erster Kuss war verloren gegangen. Verloren an jemanden, den er nicht einmal mochte. Draco war, um es offen zu sagen, ein Charakterschwein, aber wenn es um die Liebe ging - etwas das kein Malfoy empfinden durfte - war er sehr eigen eingestellt. Für Draco war es immer klar gewesen, dass er seinen ersten Kuss nur an jemanden verschenkte, den er auch wirklich mochte. Pustekuchen! Es war Potter, ausgerechnet Potter gewesen. Die Tatsache, dass es sich um einen Jungen gehandelt hatte, war nicht störend für ihn gewesen, jeder Junge wäre Ok gewesen, von ihm aus hätte auch Blaise Zabini (aus seinem Jahrgang) ihn küssen können, aber Potter? Draco war sich schon seit seinem 14. Lebensjahr bewusst, dass Jungs eine größere Faszination auf ihn ausübten als Mädchen. Mädchen war zwar weich und süß aber... nun ja, eben nur Mädchen. Aber Jungs wie Potter, waren fest und hatten etwas Herbes und eben nicht dieses nervige Gehabe der Mädchen.

Draco und Harry waren sich von da an aus dem Weg gegangen. Beiden wollten offensichtlich das Vorgefallene ignorieren.

**oooOOOooo**

Gerade waren die letzten Strahlen der Sonne hinterm Horizont verschwunden. Ein noch zartes Marineblau überzog den Abendhimmel. Sterne leuchteten auf dem immer dunkler werdenden Firmament auf. Dracos verschleierter Blick, der registrierungslos in die Ferne geblickt hatte, lüftete sich langsam. Es wurde kalt und die Kälte war es, die seinen Geist aus dem Schutz der Starre löste, denn der Körper brauchte nun Nahrung und Wärme. Ein Glockenschlag deutet ihm, das dass Abendessen wahrscheinlich schon verstrichen war. Dumbledore war vor einigen Wochen auf die Idee gekommen, eine magische Uhr im Schloss anzubringen, die zu jeder vollen Stunde einmal erklang. Draco fand die Idee schwachsinnig. Er würde jetzt wohl in die Küche gehen müssen, wenn er noch etwas richtiges essen wollte. Die Süßigkeiten von zu Hause und die Errungenschaften aus Hogsmeade hatte er gestern an Crabbe und Goyle verfüttert, damit sie ihm nicht auf die Nerven gingen. ! Mit einer fahrigen Bewegung stand er gerade von seinem Fensterplatz auf, als die Tür sich öffnete. Draco sah auf und wollte heulen. Das Leben war so ungerecht.

„Was willst du hier Potter?"

„Mit dir reden."

„Aber ich nicht mit dir!"

„Stell dich nicht so an, du weißt dass es wichtig ist."

„Pah... Und woher wusstest du eigentlich wo ich bin?"

„Ein Geheimnis." Draco konnte sehen das Harry ein Pergament hinter seinem Rücken versteckte. Er würde schon noch herausbekommen, was dass war.

Langsam ging der Schwarzhaarige auf den Slytherin zu. Dracos Herzschlag beschleunigte sich und er fühlte, wie sich ein innerer Aufruhr ihn ihm breit machte. Warum musste Potter das mit ihm machen? Was hatte der Gryffindor davon? „Draco, ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen für das, was ich getan habe."

„Und was willst du dann hier?", fragte Draco mit hartem Tonfall in der Stimme. Harry kam noch näher. Überwand die paar Meter zu Draco, der unbewusst zurück wich.

„Was?" Doch alles was Draco noch sagen wollte, erstickte in seiner Kehle, da Harry seine Lippen eroberte. Harrys Finger krallten sich in Dracos Haare, zogen daran, bis der Slytherin aufstöhnend seine Lippen öffnete und somit Harrys Zunge Einlass bot. Draco schmolz dahin, unfähig sich dem Drängen, der Lust und seinem wie heiße Lava brodelndem Blut entgegenzusetzen. Überrollt und halb erschlagen von einem Übermaß an Gefühlen, presste er seinen Körper an den Potters. Registrierte das feste Fleisch, berauschte sich an seiner Existenz. Verlor sich in Leidenschaft und Feuer.

„Gott Draco, du bist so verdammt heiß." Verschwommen nahm Draco die Worte Harrys auf, der ihn immer und immer wieder küsste. Er konnte fühlen, wie seine Lippen unter dieser Vorherrschaft anschwollen und wollte gar nicht wissen, wie rot sie unter der Stimulierung geworden waren. Längst hatte Draco seine Verwirrung und seine Schüchternheit abgelegt und erwiderte das Spiel von Harrys Zunge mit gleichem Enthusiasmus. Wie schnell war es ihm egal geworden, dass er Harry Potter küsste. Obwohl... Egal war es ihm nicht, denn dieser Junge konnte teuflisch gut küssen. Eine kleine Ewigkeit später trennten sie sich heiß keuchend.

„Was willst du von mir Potter?", wollte Draco atemlos wissen.

„Alles!"

„Alles?" Draco zog eine seiner feinen Augenbrauen hoch.

„Küss mich und hör auf zu reden."

„Nein, erst will ich eine Erklärung. Ich lasse mich nämlich nicht sehr oft von meinen Erzfeinden abknutschen!" Langsam aber sicher entfaltete sich die Knospe, die Dracos Wut war. Was bildete sich der Gryffindor eigentlich ein? Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das wuschlige, schwarze Haar.

„Können wir nicht einfach sagen, dass du mir gefällst?"

„Ach!" Der Hohn tropfte nur so aus Dracos Stimme.

„Hör zu, Draco", Moment, seit wann nannte Potter ihn Draco? „Ich bin schwul und du bist ein verflucht süßer Typ. Belassen wir es einfach dabei, ok?"

Einige Minuten verstrichen. Die Gedanken rasten in Dracos Gehirn nur so umher. Potter - schwul. Ok, soweit hatte er auch schon gedacht, aber was hieß hier, er war ein verflucht süßer Typ? War es Potter egal, dass Draco Malfoy es war, den er küsste? Hätte Potter jeden **_süßen Typen_** geküsst? Draco wusste nicht, ob er sich beleidigt oder geschmeichelt fühlen sollte, dass Harry ihn erwählt hatte, aus welcher Motivation heraus auch immer. Aber verflucht, er hatte die letzten Tage in einem Gefühlschaos verbracht und das nur wegen diesem Idioten Potter! Draco würde sich nicht einfach so abspeisen lassen, er wollte eine richtige Erklärung und keinen oberflächlichen Kommentar.

„Potter, du bist so bescheuert!" und mit diesen Worten stieß Draco Harry ein gutes Stück von sich weg. Dracos Gesicht war eine Maske von Zorn. Noch nie war er so wütend auf den Gryffindor gewesen und noch nie hatte er ihm so schlimme Dinge gewünscht wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Draco, jetzt reg dich nicht auf."

„Nicht aufregen? Bist du bescheuert? Erst stiehlst du mir meinen ersten Kuss und dann darf ich mich noch nicht einmal aufregen?" Draco war fassungslos. Was bildete sich Harry ein? In seiner Raserei bemerkte er daher nicht, dass sich Harrys Mimik änderte.

„Dein erster Kuss?" Harrys Frage brachte Draco auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Er hatte sich verplappert und dabei ausgerechnet ein Geheimnis verraten, von dem er sich wünschte, dass es nicht etwas so intimes gewesen wäre. Seine Wangen färbten sich brennend Rot und schenkten Harry damit die Genugtuung der Wahrheit, der im Zorn gesprochenen Worte. „Das war wirklich dein erster Kuss?"

„Und wenn schon?" Draco schaltete auf Trotzig. Wenn Potter schon diese Peinlichkeit kannte, wollte er zumindest nicht, dass er merkte, wie sehr ihn diese Angelegenheit beschäftigte und versuchte das Geschehene und Gesagte herunterzuspielen.

„Draco, ich wusste nicht… Ich dachte… Dein Ruf…", stammelte Harry, der wirklich keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass Draco noch unbefleckt war.

„Was ist mit meinem Ruf? Denkst du, nur weil ich ein Slytherin bin, müsste ich sexuelle Erfahrung haben?"

„Ja! Das heißt Nein, ach… ich weiß nicht. Die Anderen haben mir erzählt…", Harry brach ab. Er wusste nicht, ob er den Satz zu Ende führen sollte oder nicht.

„Was? Was haben sie erzählt?" Draco konnte nicht verhindern, dass man seinen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Seine Unterlippe zitterte und seine Augen glänzten leicht verräterisch.

„Sie sagten du hättest schon was mit Zabini, mit Nott und einem guten Dutzend Mädchen gehabt."

Fassungslos starrte Draco Harry an. Er versuchte, das eben gehörte zu begreifen. Natürlich war ihm klar, dass es über seine Person einige Gerüchte gab - insbesondere deshalb, weil er sein Privatleben immer so geheim wie möglich hielt - doch dass daraus solche Gerüchte entstehen würden, hatte er nicht im Ansatz geahnt. Mit Zabini und Nott? Er hatte weder mit dem Einen noch mit dem Anderen eine nähere Bekanntschaft. Dachten die anderen Häuser wirklich, dass er was mit den Beiden hatte, nur weil sie - neben ihm selbst natürlich - die einzigen halbwegs ansehnlichen Slytherinjungs waren? Wie kamen sie überhaupt auf die Idee, dass er Schwul sein konnte? Wirkte er so weibisch? Doch von all den Gedanken, die in jenem Augenblick durch seinen hübschen Kopf spukten, war es nur eine Frage, die seine Lippen verließ.

„Hast du mich deshalb geküsst? Hast du mich geküsst, weil du denkst ich wäre leicht zu haben?"

Harry antwortete nicht. Für Draco war diese Reaktion Antwort genug. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, weil er sich so einfach von Potter küssen lassen hatte. Er war in einer Stimmung gewesen, für die sein Vater ihm den Hintern versohlt hätte, wenn er die Möglichkeit dazu gehabt hätte, er war voller Selbstzweifel gewesen und all das war im Grunde völlig unnötig gewesen. Harry Potter, der strahlende Held hatte ihn lediglich als spielerische Abwechslung betrachtet.

„Komm mir nie wieder zu Nahe, Potter, sonst töte ich dich nicht aus Rache für meinen Vater, sondern aus Rache für mich." Nach einem letzten vernichtenden Blick ging Draco, das Gesicht zu seiner bekannten eisernen Maske erstarrt, an Harry vorbei.

Den Türgriff jedoch sollten seine Fingerspitzen nie erreichen. Bevor Draco den Griff berühren konnte, wurde er an den Schultern gepackt und herumgewirbelt. Seine Lippen wurden erneut von Harrys in Beschlag genommen und egal, wie sehr er versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, Harry war stärker. Irgendwann gab Draco den Kampf auf und lag erstarrt in Harrys Armen, die ihn nicht losließen.

Harry blickte ihm kurz in die Augen, dann küsste er ihn erneut, jedoch ganz sanft und Draco, der noch immer wie tot in Harrys Armen lag, entspannte sich wider Willen und fing an, die aufgedrängte Liebkosung zu genießen. Es wurmte ihn ungemein, dass ein berauschendes Kribbeln seinen Körper durchströmte, sich immer weiter in ihm ausbreitete. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, doch der Gryffindor löste in ihm Gefühle aus die ihn ängstigten. Der Kuss dauerte so lange, bis Draco sich ganz dem zärtlichen Kuss hingab, erst dann löste sich Harry von den geröteten Lippen.

„Potter…" knurrte Draco leise, unwissend, ob es wegen dem gelösten Kuss oder der Tatsache war, dass er eigentlich noch sauer auf den Schwarzhaarigen war.

„Sch…" sagte Harry und legte einen Finger auf Dracos rot geschwollene Lippen, „Ich glaube es ist Zeit, dass ich dir etwas beichte."

Mit großen, vor Erregung dunkelblau gewordenen Augen schaute Draco in Harrys strahlend Grüne. Wollte er tatsächlich wissen, was der Gryffindor ihm zu sagen hatte? Sein Vater in Askaban wurde ihn enterben, wenn er wusste, wie intim er sich Harry angenähert hatte. Der Lord würde ihn dafür töten und dennoch fühlte sich sein Körper wie entflammt an. Sein Herz horchte wissbegierig auf, veranlasste Draco, seinen Mund zu halten und die Ohren zu spitzen.

„Seit mein Pate voriges Jahr gestorben ist, denke ich über viele verschiedene Dinge nach. Über das, was ich bin, was ich sein möchte, über die Zaubererwelt, über Gut und Böse, einfach über alles - auch über dich. Ich konnte nicht vergessen, wie du mir Rache geschworen hast und ich habe lange Zeit überlegt warum wir uns so sehr hassen. Warum Slytherin und Gryffindor niemals nebeneinander in Frieden existieren können. Einige Dinge die ich an dir hasse, wusste ich sofort, du bist arrogant, eingebildet und denkst, du wärst besser als Andere, doch ich beobachtete dich seit Anfang dieses Jahres genauer."

Draco wollte ihm sagen, dass er die Klappe halten sollte, dass nichts, was Harry sagte seine Meinung bezüglich Schlammblüter und Muggel ändern würde, doch er wollte auch sagen, dass er die letzten Tage auch über vieles nachgedacht hatte. Dass ihm Vieles über den Dunklen Lord und die Todesser klar geworden war, dass er sich ebenfalls genauere Gedanken um die Person Harry Potter Gedanken gemacht hatte, doch Harry brachte ihn abermals zum Schweigen.

„Zum ersten Mal seit ich dich kenne, habe ich mir die Mühe gemacht hinter deine Fassade zu blicken, habe mir die Mühe gemacht nach dem Menschen Draco Malfoy zu suchen. Es hat mich wütend gemacht. Es hat mich so wütend gemacht zu sehen, was du hinter deiner Fassade und deiner Erziehung verbirgst, dass ich ausgerastet bin, sobald wir aufeinander stießen. Ich habe mich mit dir geprügelt, weil es eine Genugtuung war deiner Maske Risse zu verpassen und irgendwann - ich kann nicht sagen wann - habe ich mich mit dir geschlagen, weil deine Schläge mir Befriedigung gaben. Immer, wenn du mich geschlagen hast, wenn ich dich doch eigentlich küssen wollte, war es als würdest du mir geben, was ich brauchte. Deine Schläge waren für mich fast schon wie Küsse."

„Bitte?" In Ordnung, Draco war überrascht, mehr als überrascht. Harry wollte ihn kennen! Behauptete, hinter seine Maske geblickt zu haben, von der Draco selbst überzeugt war, dass sie perfekt war. Und wie meinte er das mit „_weil deine Schläge mir Befriedigung gaben"_?

„Draco, ich sehe dich jetzt mit anderen Augen und was ich sehe gefällt mir. Wenn ich dich ansehe, während du Parkinson wieder mal zu Recht weist, wenn du dir dann deine Haare hinters Ohr streichst, die nie in dein Gesicht gefallen sind, möchte ich dir jene Aufmerksamkeit geben, nach der es dir verlangt. Wenn du mit deiner spitzen Zunge Menschen verletzt, um zu verbergen, wie verletzlich du selbst bist, möchte ich dich in den Armen halten und dir Stärke geben. Sobald deine Augen im Unterricht Desinteresse heucheln und du eigentlich vor Neugier fast platzt, möchte ich dir in die Seite knuffen und dir, sobald du schmollst sagen, wie süß du dabei aussiehst. Und immer wenn du mich anfauchst möchte ich dich packen und bewusstlos küssen, weil ich spüre, dass es das ist, was du wirklich möchtest - was ich wirklich möchte."

Diese vielen Informationen musste Draco erst einmal verarbeiten. Er schluckte. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass Harry so etwas zu ihm sagen würde. Es verwirrte ihn und da er nicht ganz begriff, was Harry ihm damit sagen wollte fragte er zur Sicherheit noch einmal nach: „Was genau willst du mir damit sagen, Potter?"

„Das ich mich in dich verliebt habe du Dummkopf", war Harrys belustigt klingende Antwort.

„Du… also, ich… Echt?"

„Nein, wirklich", lachte Harry.

„Potter, ich… also ich kann das nicht…"

„Das brauchst du auch nicht. Nicht heute und nicht morgen, versprich mir nur, dass du mir die Chance gibst, dir zu zeigen wer _Harry Potter_ in Wirklichkeit ist."

Kurz dachte Draco über diesen Vorschlag nach, es gab so vieles was er bedenken musste. Seinen Vater, seine Familie, den Dunklen Lord, sein Ansehen in der Öffentlichkeit und auch die Tatsache, dass er enterbt werden würde, sollte er sich wirklich für Potter entscheiden. Aber da waren auch die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, die seit Harrys ruhigen, sanften Worten unaufhörlich flatterten und dann nickte er: „Einverstanden, aber meinen ersten Kuss möchte ich trotzdem zurück" und mit diesen Worten zog er Harry an sich, um sich seinen verlorenen Kuss zurück zu erobern.

Ende

Das war's mal wieder von mir. Kommis bitte nicht vergessen, dass fördert meine Schreibenergie. **smile**


End file.
